A process for making a micromachined accelerometer having a sensor area and a separate circuit area on one die is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,726, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. As shown in FIG. 23 of the incorporated patent, the sensor area has a movable mass that is suspended with anchors over a surface of the die. The sensor area also has fixed beams suspended over the surface of the die so that capacitances between the movable mass and the fixed beams can be sensed. Dielectric layers are formed over the surface of the die and under the suspended mass. Charges that accumulate on these dielectric layers can be difficult to control. The dielectric layers are also useful and desirable, however, because they prevent leakage currents.